


The Weight Fireteam

by Nepgyaaa



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: And you'll find out the rest, Combat, Guns, Tad-bit-silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepgyaaa/pseuds/Nepgyaaa
Summary: There are many stories about legendary fighters, Guardians who performed above and beyond.Keeping humanity safe from the darkness.The legendary vanguard hunter... Cayde is such a hero.But when the crazed prince killed him, the one-of-little-words who avenged the leader.The Warlock, Ikora, and the Titan Zavala are two other heroes who have helped push back the darkness.But not all guardians have such publicity as those four.And whereChaosleads,Justicefollows, but neither withoutBalanceto keep both in check.Finding one without another is a rarely occurring thing, but if they do fall apart they won't be broken for long.Some Guardians move on their own.Protecting the last city in other ways.There is a certain fireteam: The Weight Fireteam, are such a group.They don't follow the guardian guidelines are disappeared off the record.They were thought to be killed in the red war, their blood shed in the forests of Earth.Unfortunately, no such fate transpired...





	1. Chaos

The first of three is a hunter. The self-proclaimed leader of the team. The Exo was inspired by his old mentor, Cayde-3, but left the safety of the tower once Cayde reached his next reset. So he sought out to finish his training out on his own. The loneliness of a hunter was the thrill of such things. He never stayed in one area for long and, being an Exo, made him be more reckless in his fighting techniques. Without fear of death with his ghost, he was able to break all vanguard training protocols and found his own style while fighting over the years. He eventually ran into the other members in time. 

When the Red War struck and he lost his light, the Exo remained in his usual fighting patterns. The thrill of near-death experiences made the style even more exciting and made him fight with a new purpose. Even out of the tower, the news about Cayde's fate in the aftermath of the Red War, with the start of the Crazed Prince, the Exo took the info and mourned in silence. The Red War left him with little strength for his Light abilities, so he needed to train once more. Only this time without the help of a mentor. Finding the style once more... It seemed harder this time.

A campfire sizzled as the Hunter gazed into the fire. His mechanical eyes traced each flick of the flame, the fire moved freely, he'd often recall the time he did that too. Dancing as fire... The smell of Fallen and the Hive burning, the burning bones and fabric. His black leather gloves laid beside him, the stitching badly needed to be redone. 

The Exo stared at his hands, moving his fingers open and closed. The metal moving and sliding. Even in all of his years he never really knew his life before being a Guardian, as it was advised to not search for your past as a Guardian. He also had no leads either. Besides, such searching never interested him. He grabbed his worn gloves and put them on, then he shifted back up and moved to the window of the building.

He was in the EDZ outside of normal Guardian patrol routes. He surveyed the area but the night sky made it harder to see. As he frantically looked about he says a flash of blue... Arc energy... so the Fallen had noticed the fire. The Exo smirked and pulled his cloak's hood up. The white and gray fabric on his peripherals. He rechecked his hand cannons bullets, The Utter Mess was fully loaded. He placed it in his hip holster.

Returning to the fire, the Exo kicked it out. The ash stuck to his white and gray boots, making the white on the bottom a dark grey. His outfit was mainly dyed cloth and leather, he had a bandolier from his left shoulder down to his right waist. While others say its best to use many different types of weapons, the Exo completely skipped that concept. Why have non-handcannon bullets take up space of where your handcannon ammo could go? He always would ponder, hand cannons were so reliable. 

The Hunter unsheathed his knife and walked through the halls of the building, towards the exit. The Fallen must have seen him because there was a mass amount of arc blades that pierced through the dark of the night. 

No way out of this without being seen. The Exo silently laughed, it was time for a bit of chaos.

He pulled his gun out of the holster with his right hand and held it up by the barrel, and he held the knife up by the blade with the other hand. He raised up both of his hands and walked out of the building. The Fallen eyed his hands as they circled around him in the trees. The Fallen commander approached him and spoke in a language he didn't know. 

The commander extended his hand toward the Exo's gun. The hunter shook his head and let go of the knife, grabbing it again by the handle. He hurled it into the commander's hand and then to the ground. He then jumped up and kicked the commander's head into the handle as he positioned his gun in his hand by the grip. He aimed at the commander's head, who was still in shock, and fired.

The Fallen in the trees wasted no time and jumped out at the man. He ducked, dodging the attacker and ripped the blade out of the dead commander's hand. He elbowed an attacker as he repositioned himself. He moved toward a Dreg and shoved the blade into his skull, the ether seeping out by the new hole.

The hunter pushed the Dreg to a group of dregs aiming at him, they fired and shot the corpse. He aimed his handcannon at the first Dreg,

*bang*

Then the second,

*bang*

and the third.

*bang*

More enemies emerged from the trees, a Dreg, and two vandals.

The hunter slid past the Dreg and stabbed the first vandal in the knee, positioning his gun up at the head of the vandal,

*bang*

He moved past the falling Fallen and punched the stomach of the second vandal, pushing him down and aiming right at his neck.

*bang*

the vandal dropped to the ground.

The Dreg ran to the Exo and swung his blade. The Exo bent backwards and grabbed the dregs arm, twisting it and placed the gun barrel against the Dreg's cheek, and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

The Dreg froze.

*click click*

The Exo loosened his grip and opened his left hand, counting his shots in his head. One commander, three dregs, and two vandals. Six. The bullet count in the Utter Mess... six. The Exo nervously smiled as the Dreg realized what happened. The Dreg attempted to shank the Exo but missed by a large margin. The hunter grabs the arc blade and twists the Dreg's arm more.

*Crack*

The grip on the blade weakens and the Exo stabs the Fallen in the back, the arc makes the Dreg's corpse shake. He pulled the blade out and the newly deceased corpse drops to the ground. 

Sniper vandals and dregs with guns start firing at the Exo. He dipped behind the trees of the (newly dead) and starts lurking around the small forest. He hides the arc blade in between his back and cloak to dim the glow. He approached a lone Dreg and impaled his throat, and grabbed his pistol. The arc blade's light and the sound of the Dreg falling attracted the attention of the others. The Dregs turned to him and opened fire.

He disappeared behind the tree, he was pinned behind the tree. The Exo glanced around trying to find a solution. He looked up and saw a sturdy branch. He smiled mischievously. The Exo climbs up and grabs the branch, pulling himself up. Bullets fly past the tree as he ascends. The Fallen stood out of cover, slowly approaching his position.

He aimed the Dreg pistol at the closest enemy, being a Dreg, and fired twice. The first bullet missed, but the other hit his chest. The Dreg dropped to his knees and fell over. 

The Exo leaped out of the tree and landed next to the Dreg, grabbing the Dreg's pistol off the ground. He lifted it up and pointed it at the other dregs. He opened fire missing most of the shots, but still killing the dregs. 

The sound of energy behind him made him turn clockwise to look behind him. A vandal with an arc spear charged him, he barely moved out of the way and the spear caught onto his handcannon, scraping the side in deeply.

The Exo froze and stares at the cut. His eyes fixed on the gun's wound. The vandal preps another charge. The Vandal sprints at the Exo and the Exo quickly dashes to the right, and grabs the spear with his left hand, dropping one of his guns. He pulled the spear around and impaled the vandals waist. With the other gun, he shot the vandal's head off, the ether once again seeping out.

The remaining Fallen began to flee as the furious Exo shot them down. They collapse to the floor desperately trying to cover the wounds. The Exo walks up from behind and shoots their back until they stop moving.

Eventually, the guns run out of ammo, and he drops them on the floor. He pulls the Utter Mess from its holster and inspected the damage. Through the cut, you could see the fillings in the chamber. The Exo would need to go to a gunsmith to fix it. 

The Exo re-holstered his blade and entered the clearing in front of the building. He ripped his knife out of the Vandal's knees and waltzed away in search of a town or smith, leaving an utter mess behind him, and a goofy smile on his face.


	2. Justice

The second one, the Titan of the group was by far the strongest head on. When it came to force no other came close to his ability. He followed the Exo only to make sure he didn't cause unneeded destruction. He wasn't a Guardian as long as his Hunter partner, and had no mentor, but he didn't need one. Currently, he was searching for his partner who had left camp alone... again. The Warlock left to search for him in another area, near the camp just in case, while he searched the surrounding city ruins.

 

Even if he wasn't a robot, or changed by the Light's radiation. In his team he was named "Justice," for his persistent chase of the Exo "Chaos" the names weren't official and not many Guardians hold their past life names so... The team had their own group decided names.

 

Unlike Chaos, Justice never goes without at least two weapons. "Cleanup-Crew" as his custom auto-rifle, and "Tenete" His trusty shotgun. He varied between a rocket launcher and a grenade launcher now and then just for fun~

 

He started his patrol about five miles from the camp, and was going to circle around it for any trace. Maybe he'd find Chaos on the way and give him a beating for leaving again.

 

Justice pulled out his rifle and held it sideways, the road he walked on laid covered in cracks. "Ah...." Justice sighed out, "Here he goes again, disappearing on us. Does he even think?" His rugged accented voice complained. 

 

Usually they never found much. They'd just wait around and eventually he'd wander back, "Chaos the dog" Justice and the Warlock would joke. But they always searched, just in case he slipped up and left a trail.

 

 

"This has happened at least fifty times since the Red War ended!" Justice's ghost, Badge, cursed out, "He's worth so much trouble!" 

 

"Ah he is, but with his pistol and a wee bit of seriousness he's a fine fighter" Justice smiled under his thick grey helmet, "He can really cause a mess, he's like his pistol only he can't talk"

 

As Justice marched through the roads he came across a bit of forest that had reclaimed a freeway, in it lied corpses of Fallen leading away from, and towards, camp. He sung a long, drawn out, sigh, "Goddamn it, Chaos, what the hell are you doing?" 

 

"I'll send a report to Peace, she'll bring her Guardian over, she better" Badge growled. The ghost sent out a ping to the camp. 

 

Overhead a Fallen ship came over, Dregs and Vandals jumped down and landed on the road Justice walk on a bit ago. "Hahahaha time for some action! I'm guessing you're looking for your friends, huh? Well you won't find them" 

 

Justice switched his rifle's safety off, and aimed it at the dropping troops. He runs at them, firing five bullets into the first Vandal, then turning to the Dreg next to him and punching him to the ground and stomped on his spine, while aiming at the nearest Dreg and firing some bullets into him. 

 

A Dreg swept up from behind and slashed their Arc-Blade at Justice. When the blade hit Justice's thick, bulky armor, the tip of the blade shattered.

 

"Ahahahahahaha!" Justice laughed shoving the butt of the gun into the Dreg, "Such blade won't do anything to my armor" He fired at the dreg who was wincing on the ground. 

 

He fired a burst of five bullets at the incoming Vandals, they dropped to the ground. Another dropship landed and he checked his ammo count, about seven bullets left. Justice sprinted to the dropzone, using the last few bullets to kill or frighten the dropping Fallen. 

 

Badge called Justice's gun back and switched out with Tenete. He launched himself off a nearby car and dived into the middle of the group. He fired his first shot at an armored Vandel, and called his small fire hammer and tossed it at a nearby Dreg leaving it in another crowd. The hammer began pulsing.

 

Focusing on the current group, Justice kicked a Vandel back behind him and fired at one in front of him. He jumped on a dreg and jumped again, firing the shotgun. The blast of the gun pushed him higher in the air. 

 

In the other group, as they fired, his hammer finally blew up scattering the living as they burned by the righteous flame. More and more dropships came in, "What did you do to them, Chaos??" Justice began to worry for the consequences. Such activities of the Fallen was sure to attract more Guardians. 

 

While Justice longed to meet the Guardian who avenged Cayde, that would be the worst person to see, the job was for the Weight team and so he needed to make the Fallen disappear.

 

This time, Justice call for his huge hammer. He hurled himself to the ground, diving through a Fallen ship. When he landed, a wave of fire swept the battlefield incinerating most of the Fallen. 

 

Justice ran at the remaining and slammed his hammer down, shooting the light fire forwards. His hammer started flickering, meaning the fire was dying out, and jumped up a building. He smashed the handle off, making a smaller hammer, and swung threw it at another ship. The ship blew up with the hammer, slamming into the ground. 

 

"Aye, I think that'll do~" Justice cheered. A major ship flew down and unleashed a Spider Tank on the road. It's shield dropped as it arisen.

 

"Why?! Why a tank? What did Chaos do to evoke a TANK?!" Badge yelled, Justice reloaded his shotgun while staring at the tank. Badge sighed and switched the shotgun out with the rifle and Justice changed the clip.

 

"Well now... that's a thing," Justice chuckled as he ran for the ledge, "Now let's do a thing to that thing" And he leapt, tossing his grenade at the legs.

 

The tank stumbled and aimed the cannon, locking on to the moving Guardian. He slid to a car and flipped it on it's side. The cannon ripped right through the car as he side-stepped away. He opened fire on the tank's front left leg and the plate loosened. 

 

Justice switched to Tenete and sprinted for the tank. The Spider Tank moved to the side to protect the plate and fired its ballistic gun at Justice. 

 

Justice's shield absorbed the bullets that hit him, as he approached he started to lean forward and pulled his back, forcing him into a high momentum slide. He slid under the tank and spun around, firing at the loose plate. It shattered and slammed into the ground as the tank fell to its side, exposing its neck.

 

Justice jumped onto the tank and unloaded his bullets into it. THe bullets left a steaming mark on it. As the head of the spider retracted, he shoved a grenade into the hole he shot into the neck and jumped away. 

 

When the grenade went off, it made the cannon go haywire and fire everywhere. Craters were made everywhere in the field. Justice switched back to his Cleanup-Crew and fired at the right front plate of the tank, the grenade had weakened the systems holding on to the plates and shattered that plate faster than the last. 

 

The tank fell over once more and Justice put his rifle away. He climbed up the tank and tried a new form of his energy. Using the void, he created braces for his arms, and began slamming his fists into the weak point.

 

The new super attempt was highly inefficient and ran out mid-punch. His arm got locked into the wires, and was unmoving. "Uh-Oooooh," Justice nervously chuckled, "Badge, prep for revive..." 

 

The tank toppled over and began to heat up, its self destruct feature kicked in. Justice scrambled to try and break the wires just in a dull effort to not die but alas the wires held their grip.

 

"Self destruction in: 5... 4-"

 

He tugged harder,

 

"3... 2..." 

 

Justice pulled as hard as possible, the wires began snapping,

 

"1... 0"

 

The wires snapped, "Yes!"

 

*Boom* 

 

"This is Badge, ready for Guardian revive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally published, I think I'll keep a sense of comedy with this~~


End file.
